Faith & Desire
by momorona
Summary: AU Domestic-verse, sans mafia. A collection of drabbles centering around the chaos that is Daemon Spade's and Dino Cavallone's domestic life. Formerly a one-shot titled 'Tattoo', updated to drabble-collection status.
1. Tattoo

_**Summary:** Daemon Spade takes a moment to appreciate Dino Cavallone's tattoos._

Belated birthday gift for **Takigawa Aki**. Based almost entirely on his Daemon and an alternate-universe crackship he got me so heavily invested in. I do plan to write more for this AU, but I'm not sure if I'm going to do a full multi-chapter or just have a collection of drabbles and one-shots.

_**If I do**_ decide to do a series of drabbles, I'll move this from 'completed' and the title will be changed. I make no concrete promises, though.

Still, I hope you enjoy.

And I hope Aki enjoys this. I admit, I'm more than a little nervous about how poorly I did, since Daemon isn't one of the characters I usually write. ldhxgibsfh

* * *

Dino Cavallone had met Daemon Spade several months ago at a quaint little café on his way home from work. He had _had _every intention of grabbing some coffee, a slice of confectionary, and settling down to get some work done; as in, grading his students' usually headache-inducing papers (he loved his students, really, he did).

Obviously, that's not quite how it had _actually _happened. He and the teal-haired bundle of _chaos _had ended up trying to order the same slice of cheesecake. This resulted in the strange, yet workable decision to split both the cake and the bill, while paying for their beverages separately. It was a completely bizarre arrangement, given that they were complete strangers at the time.

Though, Dino supposed that the whole thing had worked out for the better. He gained someone very important in his life, as much as he wanted to strangle the interloper of his life on some (read: most) occasions. Today, however, was not one of those ever frustrating days.

Today, Daemon was behaving _surprisingly _well. … Well, that was a little untrue. He was 'behaving' only in the way that Dino was far too distracted to actually reprimand the leech that had pervaded the entirety of his life. He loved Daemon, really, but this was ridiculous. As of the current moment, Dino had resigned himself to Daemon sprawled over him, examining his tattoos. The teal-haired man seemed almost gleeful to finally get to rove over Dino's collection of tattoos.

Honestly? Dino had been assaulted in the bathroom and dragged into the bedroom before he'd even gotten the chance to wrap the bandages around his arm and throw on a shirt to cover the artwork he was so ashamed of. There he was, lying in bed in loose cotton lounge pants and no shirt or bandages. His hair was still damp, too. Daemon wasn't so much _on top _of him as he was next to him, just lying there and tracing lines of the tattoos with childlike awe and curiosity.

"Why do you hide them, Dino?" The blonde was jostled from his thoughts by a gentle prod at his side and an accented voice (not that Dino had much room to speak; his Japanese was also heavily accented, though from a different mother language).

"… I'm a high school teacher?" Dino blinked turning his attention to Daemon.

Daemon scowled at Dino in return. That wasn't the answer he wanted, obviously. It made Dino laugh a little. The teacher continued: "I'm not sure why you seem so entranced with them, they were just a silly, drunken endeavor from college."

"You shouldn't hide them." The scowl turned into something akin to a pout. "I like them."

"…Ah, you would." Dino chuckled softly, closing his eyes. "Personally, I think they're an embarrassment. Most of the time, though, they're hidden because of my job."

"Don't hide them at home."

"… And since when did you officially move in, Dae?" The blonde arched an eyebrow, though his eyes remained closed.

"You won't move in with me, so." Daemon countered. The pout didn't dissipate. "I'm here to stay."

Dino laughed again. The blonde opened his eyes, shifting to look at his bedmate. Caramel eyes wandered over Daemon's lithe figure. "You aren't within walking distance to the school, Daemon. I don't drive, and I very obviously don't have the proper coordination to ride a bike. I can't even make it down the stairs without it turning into a near death experience. You know that. Besides, I like this little apartment. It's what I can afford, and you've done far too much work on this tiny place for me to just walk away from it."

It was Daemon's turn to laugh. "If it really means that much to you."

"We're also within walking distance to that café." Dino hummed. "The one where we met. I'd like to stay close to it. We met there, after all."

More delighted laughter from the teal-haired invader. Dino smiled, closing his eyes again, letting Daemon return to the thorough inspection of his tattoos. Expert fingers traced over intricate lines of ink. The blonde occasionally shivered when fingertips brushed over particularly sensitive parts of his torso. Daemon had forgone his arm and moved to the larger piece on his side. Dino sighed, strangely content with the barely-there distraction.

Normally, he'd be dressed and grading assignments. But, he supposed he could oblige Daemon, his curiosity, and his wandering hands. He was jarred from his thoughts again when the larger man was suddenly straddling him with a wicked, entertained expression on his face.

…

Yes, he could _definitely _oblige Daemon and his wandering hands. If this is the treatment Dino got for not hiding his tattoos in the apartment, he would definitely stop wrapping them up. Rational thought didn't last much longer. He did manage to get in a silent, mental apology to the neighboring tenants for the noise that was soon to permeate the unit.

It was a very good thing the bed was sturdy.

* * *

Hooray for crack shipping. I hope you enjoy, Aki. Apologies for the terribad writing u v u


	2. Always Remember the Fork

**Summary:** _The one time Dino forgets to grab a fork. And forgets laundry day. The one time, and Dino meets a man that could change his entire life._

I wanted to write more Daemon and Dino and

Well. As I said on '_**Tattoo**_', if I wrote more, I'd turn it into a series of drabbles under a collective title. Hooray for nonlinear progression, right? Anyways, I hope you enjoy u v u

* * *

**Always Remember the Fork**

_Dino couldn't quite remember when his life had been utterly and thoroughly invaded by this teal haired stranger. Neither could he quite figure out why he didn't particularly mind. Daemon Spade had waltzed into his life and had completely taken over, like he'd been there all along. There were days where he would come home from the school, open his door and find himself bewildered. He would stand there, in the doorway, key still in the lock, and scratching his head in a "What happened?" manner._

They had met purely by chance. But, most meetings happen like that anyways, right?

It was an unassuming Tuesday afternoon. Dino had just gotten off work and was headed toward the café he spent much of his time grading papers in – the furry feline devil at home had a habit of turning papers into makeshift cat beds, so he had to work elsewhere. Today, however, he was late getting off because a student had stayed after to talk about one of the novels from class. Always delighted to entertain someone clearly interested in the material, Dino had stayed after, and lost track of time.

Which is how the whole debacle in the café happened – at least, that's how Dino would describe the incident. The blonde had wandered up to the counter and ordered a double shot espresso and the last slice of strawberry cheesecake. At the same time as this strange teal-haired man at the counter next to him. He figured it would be his luck to run into an attractive stranger at a café – and have to interact with him – while wearing a goddamn sweater vest. Embarrassing. _…And we're going to pretend we didn't think that. _He really should have remembered laundry day. This was the last clean thing in his closet.

Well this was certainly awkward. The cashier behind the counter shifted uncomfortably between the two of them. She muttered something about it being the last piece of the cheesecake and there wouldn't be another one until tomorrow. The stranger tilted his head at Dino, inspecting him before glancing over the selection of confectionaries, as if debating. Dino did the same. This was taking a turn for the uncomfortable. The stranger turned his attention back to Dino.

"We can split it." He said thoughtfully. "Both the cake and the bill."

"…I'm sorry?" Dino blinked at the stranger, shifting from one foot to the other. He took a moment to think about what the other had said. "…Are you sure?"

"Wouldn't have mentioned it if I wasn't~."

They shared the cake, they split the bill. They shared a booth together and took turns taking bites. Dino had forgotten to grab his own fork. Daemon was ever so delighted to tease him into sharing the fork _he_ remembered to grab. Dino, for once, was experiencing what it was like to blush like a schoolgirl. He was very much embarrassed, especially when Daemon would occasionally hold out the fork for him, expecting him to take the bite without taking the fork. In an attempt at distraction, he had submerged himself into grading his papers. Daemon was not amused at the lack of attention on him, so he verbally prodded at the blonde teacher for a while.

It worked, to some degree, but he could clearly see how much Dino enjoyed his work, and what could possibly be better than watching someone work on something they're passionate about? The teal-haired man was fairly amused with the way Dino had to lean in close to the papers, as if he needed reading glasses but had forgotten them somewhere. Daemon had since decided that this blonde stranger was interesting. Very interesting.

And that was, more or less, how Daemon Spade had wormed his way into Dino Cavallone's life.

* * *

This piece is probably looking very familiar to **Takigawa Aki.** It's not as fun as the second time around, is it, Aki? LOL


End file.
